


Afterparty

by Chibitami



Series: Requested Scenario Collection [26]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Drunk Sex, Drunken Flirting, F/M, Law is a dork when he's tipsy, Oral Sex, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23462839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibitami/pseuds/Chibitami
Summary: Requested by anonymous on Tumblr: "First of all, I love you. 😍 Second, congrats on the followers! Third, puh-lease NSFW Law & female s/o after a night out with the Hearts & Strawhats? Pleeeease!"
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/Reader
Series: Requested Scenario Collection [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577755
Kudos: 88





	Afterparty

The two crews had decided to celebrate their new alliance together on Zou with a party to celebrate, but…Law wasn’t really the partying type. That didn’t stop him from getting dragged to Luffy’s table by Zoro, who handed him a bottle of sake and told him that Luffy wouldn’t take no for an answer when it came to having fun with Torao. “Can I at least sit next to someone less…loud?” He was currently sandwiched between Usopp and Luffy at the banquet table, and he could already tell that his ears would be ringing by the end of the night. A familiar voice behind him laughed softly, and he turned around to see ____ smirking at him with a glass of rice wine in her hand. 

“Mind if I squeeze in?” Luffy immediately scooted to the right to let her sit next to Law, and she squeezed Law’s hand under the table. “If you want, I can pretend to get sick so we can go back to the ship early,” she murmured. “Still, we should stay for a little while, just to be polite…They _are_ our allies.”

Law took a gulp of sake and nodded. “I just want to stay long enough to eat some of their Ero-Cook’s beef stew and then go,” he replied, squeezing her hand back. When she looked at him quizzically, he shrugged. “I had it in Punk Hazard and I liked it,” he replied nonchalantly. “The guy’s weird when it comes to women, but he’s still a good chef.”

____ leaned closer to Law and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “Promise to keep me safe from that Ero Cook, then?” Her tone was playful, and she brushed a few fingers against his upper arm. 

Law let out a small chuckle and reached for two bowls of stew and some spoons. “If he starts to get a nosebleed after looking at you, just let me know,” he replied with a small smile. 

The two of them ate and drank together, and by the time their bowls were empty, so were their glasses. Law’s cheeks were the subtlest shade of pink, and he was smiling more often than he usually did around Luffy and his crew. He also had an arm around ____’s waist, and every so often his hand would wander lower and lower towards her thighs. When he pulled her closer to him and nuzzled her cheek, she laughed at how his goatee tickled her skin. “Only one drink and you’re already this handsy? Usually it takes way more than that for you to get like this,” she teased. Law’s hat slipped to the side a bit and he gave ____ a tipsy half smile.

“You’re looking a little inebriated yourself, you know,” he replied. “Your face feels like it’s on fire, and I can still smell the sake on your mouth.“ 

"Once we get back to our room,” she said, resting her hand on his thigh and kissing his cheek, “Maybe you can see if you can _taste_ it too…”

Law immediately felt his face get warmer, and felt his pants tighten around his waist. He quickly stood up and grabbed ____’s hand. Luffy swallowed the giant bite of mutton he was currently devouring and looked back at the two of them while they stumbled away from the party. “Oi, Torao,” he called out, “Where’re you going?”

Law called back to him. “____-ya’s ship, I gotta take her back to the sick,” he called back. He blinked and frowned when he realized his slip-up. “Shit. I mean, she’s sick. Gotta check up in her– _on_ her. Gotta check up _on_ her.”

____ snorted and the two of them made their way back to where the Polar Tang was docked. Once they made their way to the main hallway, ____ couldn’t control herself until they’d made it to their shared bedroom; she pinned Law to the wall and feverishly kissed him, giggling whenever he responded by squeezing her ass and biting her bottom lip. When the two of them pulled away to catch their breath, Law held out his arms and ____ frowned in confusion. “What’re you–”

“Shambles.”

Suddenly, ____ found herself in his arms and Law made his way to the bedroom before he just decided to take her in the middle of the hallway. Thankfully the door to his room was only a few feet down the hall, and after slamming the door shut with his leg he tossed her onto the bed; she landed on the mattress with a squeal and felt the mattress bounce underneath her. Law tossed his hat onto his desk and pulled his clothes off, and ____ hastily did the same. Their clothes and undergarments littered the floor, and Law climbed on top of her before letting his mouth wander from her neck, to her breasts, and finally to her thighs. 

Before ____ could beg for Law to go lower, she moaned his name as he buried his tongue in her cunt. “Fuuuuck, Law,” she whined, rolling her hips and running one of her hands through his messy black hair. He looked up at her, smirking at her as her chest rose up and down from her having breaths. 

His voice was muffled slightly when he took a short break from eating her delectable cunt, nipping and kissing her thighs. “You always look so pretty like this,” he breathed, slowly circling her clit with one of his fingers and grinning when she whined desperately for him to go faster. “All spread out for me. God, you’re already so wet…”

He held out his other hand and used his Devil Fruit to retrieve his hat, and ____ smiled impishly when she saw that he was holding it; seeing her wearing his clothes always drove him wild, and she knew why he’d grabbed it. She moved her hands down to snatch it from him and set it on her head with a cocky grin. “Thanks for the hat, captain,” she drawled, subtly rocking her hips and playing with one of her breasts. “Tell me…do I still look pretty?”

Law chuckled as he groped her thighs before spreading them apart and diving back down between her legs. “You’ll look even prettier when I make you cum,” he said in a low voice. He smiled to himself and glanced up at her for a moment. “Say ‘ah.’”

____ raised an eyebrow. “What?" 

Law swiftly flicked his tongue around her sensitive bud without warning, and he felt her entrance clench and squeeze around nothing from the sudden stimulation. ” _Ah~!_ “ She heard Law laugh again, and the slight vibration of her voice made her shiver. She rolled her eyes and let one of her hands rest on the back of his head after giving him a light smack. "You are such a dork sometimes,” she sighed with a smile.

Law moved his mouth off of her clit with a wet pop and kissed the inside of her thighs while his fingers continued to play with her stiff bundle of nerves. “Love you too, ____,” he replied sarcastically. 

____ cocked her head and bucked her hips as Law circled her clitoris at the perfect pace that left her seeing stars. “Mmm, n-no ’-ya’ this time? Guess we–fuck–guess we really are close…" 

"Can’t get much closer to you than this,” he murmured, using his other hand to pump a few fingers into her entrance. She arched her back and threw her hips forward, feeling the pressure inside of her building more and more. She pinched and rolled her nipples in between her fingers, and Law could tell she was about to cum by the way her moans and sighs were getting higher and higher in pitch. The second he saw her toes beginning to curl, he immediately removed his hand from inside her and she let out a frustrated growl. 

“Law, quit being such a fucking teaaaaase,” she begged. Law crawled on top of her and immediately quelled her frustrations when he lined his stiff cock up with her entrance. Her face burned with excitement and arousal when she saw his glistening fingers curl around his shaft, coating his member with her slick juices. She reached up to cradle the back of his neck, and Law sloppily kissed her neck before entering her with one thrust. 

Their usual slow and sensual form of intimacy was thrown to the wayside as the two of them writhed against each other at a passionate and rough pace. The lingering scent of sake combined with their sweat, and whenever ____ kissed Law, she could taste her own arousal on his tongue as well. “Law, fuck, yes,” she moaned, moving one of her legs up so he could hit every deep spot inside of her. He hiked her leg up around his waist and pounded even harder into her, and the heat radiating from their bodies left him feeling dizzy (though that might have been the remnants of his buzz…). He felt her gummy insides constrict around his cock, and the two of them moaned in unison as they rode out their climax.

Law’s cock twitched once…twice…three times inside of her as he came, flooding her with his cum while she milked him for all he was worth. He looked down at her while her eyes were still rolled up, clearly enjoying the lingering aftershocks of her orgasm. There really was nothing prettier than her when she came… 

He sighed contentedly and gave her one more kiss on her collarbone before slowly pulling himself out of her. The two of them lay face-up, with their arms and legs entangled with one another as they panted and felt their eyes starting to close.

“What a…great party,” ____ breathed, turning her head to the side to smile at Law with her eyes half-closed. “Hope everyone else had as much fun as us.”

He looked back at her and tucked away a stray piece of hair that was stuck to the side of her face, and caressed her cheek before his eyes slowly shut. “Heh, I doubt it…”


End file.
